cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectonia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Spectonia is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 958 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Spectonia work diligently to produce Gems and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Spectonia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Spectonia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Spectonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Spectonia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Spectonia was first formed in April 22, 2007, after the first try at a nation was given up. The first instance of Spectonia joined an alliance called Protection and Liberation of United States and would remain a member of it the second go. During the nation's participation in the alliance, its leaders will later become part of the governing body. Spectonia would also be given responsibility to run the Internal Affairs of the alliance. Almost a year later, two of the more predominate nations would leave the alliance, and PLUS' Premier elections would be held, and Spectonia's Leader Robert Specto would lead the alliance. During its time in PLUS it would watch Great War III and would fight in The Unjust War. After its term Spectonia would leave PLUS to join NV. The country would jump from a few alliances after, including MCXA and trying to form its own alliance called The Chicago Brotherhood. Eventually, Spectonia would land its self right back in Nueva Vida. But not for long, shortly after becoming a member of NV once again, old nations from PLUS would contact Spectonia, asking if it would like to take part of a new alliance they were forming. Spectonia would eventually become the "One of Internal Affairs" in a alliance they called UNOS. UNOS was very successful. The Citizens of Spectonia enjoyed the stability it produced. However, it would not last. During the month of August, Planet Bob was in a state of chaos. A World War was brewing and then broke out, it was the noCB war or as known by some as War of the Coalition. UNOS was a treaty partner of Nueva Vida, who was being brutally attacked. So, honoring its treaty, UNOS and Spectonia went to war. During the war, the nation was almost reduced to rubble. Spectonia was attacked with 5 nuclear attacks and countless aircraft and cruise missle strikes. Shortly after the war, UNOS would fall apart and Spectonia would once again find its self alliance shopping. It would be a part of NV once again as well as The Legion this time. However, this time it would end up in alliance called the Aquatic Coalition Front. Shortly after joining, the Leader of Spectonia would be appointed to the Minister of Education spot. Spectonia would revolutionize its Ministry of Education. Spectonia would also find itself in another Great War called the Karma War. It would launch its newly developed nuclear missiles during this fight, which was short lived. At some point in Spectonia's History, it would later move back to PLUS to help with it's revival. It is unclear what time this would happen. After ACF Spectonia would find itself forming another alliance called The Dark Brotherhood, being the alliances Listener, where it can be found to this date.